


Gotta Go Faster

by ButterflyCrossing



Series: HARDCORE PARKOUR (shipping in the running anime) [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Multi, my newest ot3 being cutie pies, these are short and based on ot3 prompts because reasns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru and Nana keep fighting over Riku's heart. Riku has the best solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Go Faster

As Riku watched his friends once again run around a corner and speak in hushed, angry voices, he groaned. He hated being the source of their problems, and knew that if they didn't have him as an obstacle, they would be best of friends. Nana and Takeru had gotten off to a decent start. Their mutual love for Stride had given them an initial connection, and being on the same Stride team had only gone to develop that connection. They had been working well together, until they had started working against each other.

Riku had to watch as their friendship fell apart, and although it took him a while, he eventually had realized the source of their problems. Him. Both Nana and Takeru were crushing hard, and had started to sabotage the other's efforts to woo him. The first instance was when Nana had tried to pull Riku off alone at lunchtime and confess, but Takeru, full knowing what she was about to do, insisted on coming with. Of course, Riku, being an oblivious sap, took absolutely no notice of this and proceeded to have lunch with his friends. 

This set off a war between the two, and eventually, Riku, no matter how oblivious he might be normally, took notice. As he watched his friends fight over spending time with him, he started to deduce the reason why. Once he figured it out, his mind was churning, trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Both of his friends were attractive and he honestly wouldn't mind dating either of them, but their animosity towards each other was seriously affecting them as a group, let alone the Stride team, and if he dated one of them, he would only break the heart of the other.

After searching for a solution both from his other friends and various internet sources, he stumbled upon a concept which would not only solve his problem, but would probably make him the happiest man alive. Polyamory. Dating both of them as a trio would not only be fun, but would make everyone happy, what with the amount of sexual tension between the two. All he had to do was make sure they were both up to it.

The perfect opportunity arrived when before practice, the pair of them confessed at the same time. He played the part of oblivious, conflicted friend and told them both that he would get back to them the next day. When the next morning arrived, he sent only one text, and was happy with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku is grey texts  
> Takeru is green texts  
> Nana is blue texts!

**Author's Note:**

> PRINCE OF STRIDE WOOT WOOT  
> Enjoy my new polyship and ship it


End file.
